More Than This
by MoonlightWriter101
Summary: What if there was more to the curse? More to the Legend? More to the Cat & the Rat that was never discovered? There's still something that is being hidden from Tohru. And it's NOT Kyou's true form. FULL PlOT INSIDE. Kyou's POV - Third Person. KyouxTohru!
1. Think Again

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Natsuki Takaya-sama, author and creator of

_**Fruits Basket**_**. I only came up with the plot and a few other twists to make this fanfic more interesting and entertaining. Furthermore, I OWN NOTHING! **

**WARNING: Characters' appearances are based on the Anime. But there may be some content, such as histories and situations, that are from the Manga and either are not included or changed in the Anime version.**

**SPOILER ALERT: This story may contain spoilers! If you're okay with that, read on. If you're not, then hitch your tail out of here. You have been notified!**

_P L O T:__ It's been five months since Tohru saw and accepted Kyou's true form{fic is placed after the last episode of the anime}. However, it seems that Yuki has finally broke – his heart being punctured by Tohru and Kyou coming closer together, his despondency, and Akito's treacherous treatment toward him as a child; it has all merged together, creating a Yuki that was never meant to be. A Yuki that always had a hidden darkness inside him that was never released until now, and could only be described as evil and selfish, wanting Tohru for himself. Doing anything to disrupt Kyou. Or at least wanting to ruin any connection Tohru and Kyou have._

_It also seems that Kyou has another secret – a deeper, darker secret he is concealing from Tohru. Bigger than the Sohma curse. Bigger than his true form. Bigger than any other secret he could possibly withhold. A secret that Yuki knows about, and threatens to reveal to Tohru. A secret that is slowly unraveling . . . despite Kyou's attempts at stopping it. He is hopelessly falling in love with her, and he fears that if she ever were to find out his true identity, that she would never forgive him. Never speak to him again. And run away in fear, never to return. Kyou struggles with this, and not knowing whether or not she has feelings for him as well._

_Could their relationship possibly blossom? Or will Yuki ruin Kyou's only chance at salvation? It only awaits in __More Than This._

**With all that finally out of the way, Enjoy. =-)**

* * *

"Tohru?" He looked at her with those red eyes of his. The ones that were burning. Longing. Blazing. The smallest smile floated upon his face at seeing her.

She gently sat the clean plate aside, sideways, where it was supposed to go in the cabinet. All the dishes were done now, and her never-ending "Cha-la-la-la!~" had stopped. She neatly folded the rag she had used to dry them, placing it on the counter beside the sink. Then, she turned toward him, that goofy smile gracing her lips as soon as her sapphire eyes met his. "What is it, Kyou-kun?" She asked, truly cheerful, his name's suffix bouncing slightly.

He stood in the doorway, his arm leaning coolly against the side while the rest of him was somewhat relaxed but firm. That smile vanished quickly. It wouldn't be there for a while. He locked eyes, and trying to be confident, he said, "Tohru, I . . . I have something I need to tell you."

She blinked a few times before registering his words. Her face was one of curiosity as the smile faded from her lips. "What do you mean?"

"I've been hiding something from you." His eyes shifted, settling on the right corner of the kitchen. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his beige cargo pants. Shame filled him. "Something . . . you should know."

Tohru took a step forward, wanting to comfort Kyou, but uncertain whether to or not. Her hands clenched at her chest, her face becoming pale with worry. Panicked thoughts swirled in her head. She waited for him to continue.

Kyou glimpsed at her, and nearly cringed at the sight of her anxiety. Maybe he shouldn't tell her. _But I have to_, He urged himself. _This is my chance. If I don't now, I may never be able to._ He looked down at the ground and clenched his now unsheathed fists. _Say it!_

"Tohru, I-I'm -"

But he never got a chance to.

His words were cut short by an angry Kagura, who was suddenly charging at Kyou shouting "BAAAAAAKKAAAA!" loudly.

_Damn._

A fist soon met his cheek painfully and he flew across the room, smashing, yet again, into the front sliding door of Shigure's house. He flew past Shigure who had just arrived home, who had been prepared to open the door. Kyou landed with an _ouf_ a few feet away on the dirt ground; face first after colliding with a tree.

Shigure shook his head in annoyance and sighed, staring at the damaged scene. "There goes my house again . . ." He mumbled before stepping through the zigzagged hole and entering his home. Kagura now stood outside, on the porch, glaring at Kyou with balled hands. Tohru stood behind her, hoping that Kyou was okay.

He stood up slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand and facing Kagura with a furious expression. "Damn it, Kagura! What the hell was that for?"

"YOU DIDN'T PHONE ME! Do you know how worried I was? I thought that you had gotten eaten by bears, or kidnapped by a psycho, or killed by an assassin, or pinned to a tree, or poisoned by a mad scientist, or that your p-"

An instant later, he was behind her, covering her mouth with his hand. "Shut. Up. . . Don't say one more word!" He growled. He couldn't let her go on. One, she was _really _beginning to piss him off. Two? He couldn't let Tohru know his secret. Well, he had almost told her _before_ Kagura had appeared . . . but he certainly couldn't let Kagura blurt it now.

Kagura blushed furiously and her eyes shimmered with a bit of joy at his sudden interference, her timid side showing; she had mistakenly taken his attempt at shutting her up as a mild affection. But this side of her – like always – didn't last too long when around Kyou. A moment later her personality changed once again and Kyou was being swirled around in the air at intense speeds.

Tohru watched, a sweat-drop seeping down her nervous head with a small smile forming with it. "U-Um . . . K-Kagura-san? . . ." She never did like violence much.

Kagura suddenly stopped, looking at Tohru with wide eyes and halting Kyou in mid-spin, his body falling limp. "Hm?" She blinked before registering Tohru's presence. Her innocence had returned. "Tohru-chan!" A big grin fell across her face suddenly, and she dove at Tohru, into a hug, forgetting about Kyou momentarily as he dropped to the ground with an audible _thud_.

Tohru laughed a bit and hugged her back, also happy to see Kagura, but truly satisfied now that the violence had temporarily shut off. Kyou stood up, silently relieved that Tohru had diverted Kagura's attention away. Who was now saying things like "how are you?" and "I haven't seen you in so long!" to which Tohru nodded and agreed that they should see each other more often.

He took this opportunity to sneak away from Kagura, whom was thankfully too entranced into a conversation with Tohru to notice his presence slipping away. Once he was out of the room and certain, he took a running start, but of course, he didn't get too far. Shigure stood there, grasping Kyou's shirt with his two fingers, keeping him from running any further.

"What the-? What do you think you're doing, Shigure?" The Cat lashed out, angry at The Dog for preventing his escape. A mere grin plastered Shigure's lips, waving his finger as if he was motioning 'no' to a child. "Nuh, uh, uh!~" His voice rang out, "You're not going anywhere! You messed up my house, you naughty, naughty boy!" He said with a bounce in his words, as if it was somehow cheerful.

Kyou could feel his anger growing with each second. "_Me_?" he shouted, orange cat ears popping up from his carrot-top, further distinguishing his emotions. "How am_ I _the cause of your damn house being ripped apart? It was _her_!" He pointed at Kagura directly, being the fool he was, and grabbing her attention back to him. She turned to him, her conversation with Tohru seemingly postponed as her eyes targeted him and flashed with fury, a growling "YOOOOOUUU!" forming on her lips. A fearful "eep!" escaped Kyou as his orange cat ears suddenly vanished, and he tried further more to run from the vengeful Boar, but to no avail. In seconds, she had him by the scruff of the neck - Shigure had let go of him with a cigarette now in hand, lazing off to his writing room – and Kagura was ready to beat poor Kyou to pieces.

Luckily, much to Kyou's surprise, Yuki ducked his head in the doorway, calling to Kagura that her mom had phoned and wanted her home. Kagura's face changed to one of care, her prior emotions gone, and squeezed Kyou's guts out until she parted from him to leave. Outside, she stood and waved bye to Kyou, yelling that she "definitely will come back and visit soon to see Kyou again!", to which The Cat groaned inwardly, and slipped back into the main room whilst Tohru and Kagura was still saying their goodbyes.

Yuki stood with a slight smile on his face, awkwardly leaning his back against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Kyou narrowed his gaze, irritation overwhelming him. "What are you smiling about, damn rat?"

"I bet you're glad I saved your butt." His voice was smooth and nonchalant, but held certain smugness to it – one that The Cat particularly found sickening.

"Feh! I didn't need saving!" Kyou snapped, his orange cat ears appearing atop his head.

"Oh?" The Rat's eyebrow quirked, seeming to consume pleasure from The Cat's instant defiance. "So you _wanted_ to get beat up?"

"NO!" Kyou shouted, clenching his fists, and holding back the sudden urge to punch him for Tohru's sake.

Yuki's smile soured into a smirk. A gleam festered in his eye. "Oh . . . that's right. You'll do _anything_ to keep your biggest secret from Honda-san!" he chuckled. "She'd hate you forever if she found out who you really were . . . now, wouldn't she? I really thought you would tell her this time. What a shame you didn't have the confidence. . ." He shook his head teasingly, as if pitying Kyou.

That was all it took. "GRRRRAAH! THAT'S IT, YOU DAMN RAT! I'm gonna finish you once and for all!" Kyou didn't hold back this time, rage filling him, and his fist soared through the air with great force, only for Yuki to dodge it. And then another one. And another one. And another. Each one with more anger and force than the one before. But they were all avoided effortlessly by The Rat.

That's the moment Tohru walked in, smiling, not yet noticing the fight that had just lashed out. "What do you two want for supper? There's still some miso so-" She offered pleasantly, but then broke off as her eyes widened at seeing the boy's fighting.

Suddenly, the two stopped – Kyou in mid-swing and Yuki in mid-defense – and looked at Tohru with blank expressions. They both relaxed. Kyou looked away; ashamed of being caught doing the one thing Tohru disliked most. Yuki, however, kept warm eyes on Tohru and smiled as if nothing had happened.

Tohru blinked at the awkwardness, slight worry overcoming her. "Are you two okay?"

"No worries, Honda-san. We're fine." He said innocently, and then turned to glare at Kyou. "I was just teaching the _baka neko _a lesson."

Tohru beamed nervously. "Oh! U-Um . . . I didn't mean to interu-"

"The fight is over." Kyou interjected, turning to look at her. "And as for supper . . . No leeks! You got that?" He said, ruder than he had initially intended.

Tohru stiffened firmly and saluted. "Yes!" And then scurried off into the kitchen to do her cooking.

A smile touched his lips at her innocence. At her determination. At her happiness. At everything that made Tohru who she was, and made him love her. His red eyes grew longing again, and the tiniest sadness flickered in their ruby orbs. _If she only knew. If she only felt the same way, then maybe-_

"It won't last." Yuki whispered, as if reading Kyou's thoughts. "Do you honestly think she will accept you just because she accepted your true form? You haven't even told her your biggest secret! Do you honestly assume that she'll just believe in you with absolutely no fear at all? Once she discovers _what_ you really are, _Cat_, she will run. Run away and never return. You'll never see her again. And it will be your entire fault!"

Kyou gasped, and turned around, fists clenched, teeth gritted, and ready to swing a hard, painful punch at the cursed Sohma behind him.

But Yuki was nowhere in sight. The damn rat had already disappeared, leaving a fearful silence in his wake.

* * *

**Review, Review, Review! Any and all kinds are immensely appreciated, and it keeps me writing! Afterall, you readers are what make the writer. ^^ I'll try and have Chapter 2 up soon, but I'll be updating slowly{with all my stories} due to school starting and life and such, so just bare with me! I want to keep this story going. I hope you do too! =-)**


	2. Don't Trip

****

DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Natsuki Takaya-sama, author and creator of

_**Fruits Basket**_**. I only came up with the plot and a few other twists to make this fanfic more interesting and entertaining. Furthermore, I OWN NOTHING! **

**WARNING: Characters' appearances are based on the Anime. But there may be some content, such as histories and situations, that are from the Manga and either are not included or changed in the Anime version.**

**SPOILER ALERT: This story may contain spoilers! If you're okay with that, read on. If you're not, then hitch your tail out of here. You have been notified!**

_P L O T:__ It's been five months since Tohru saw and accepted Kyou's true form{fic is placed after the last episode of the anime}. However, it seems that Yuki has finally broke – his heart being punctured by Tohru and Kyou coming closer together, his despondency, and Akito's treacherous treatment toward him as a child; it has all merged together, creating a Yuki that was never meant to be. A Yuki that always had a hidden darkness inside him that was never released until now, and could only be described as evil and selfish, wanting Tohru for himself. Doing anything to disrupt Kyou. Or at least wanting to ruin any connection Tohru and Kyou have._

_It also seems that Kyou has another secret – a deeper, darker secret he is concealing from Tohru. Bigger than the Sohma curse. Bigger than his true form. Bigger than any other secret he could possibly withhold. A secret that Yuki knows about, and threatens to reveal to Tohru. A secret that is slowly unraveling . . . despite Kyou's attempts at stopping it. He is hopelessly falling in love with her, and he fears that if she ever were to find out his true identity, that she would never forgive him. Never speak to him again. And run away in fear, never to return. Kyou struggles with this, and not knowing whether or not she has feelings for him as well._

_Could their relationship possibly blossom? Or will Yuki ruin Kyou's only chance at salvation? It only awaits in __More Than This._

**I'd like to thank Chicka937 for helping me with this chapter. Credit goes to her for lifting it back on its feet when I came down with the author's disease distinctly known as Writer's Block half-way through. Cheers to M-chan! ^^ **

**Alrighty, so Here's Chapter 2. ^^**

* * *

The Cat lay alone on the roof of Shigure's house, his head resting against the arms behind his head and his body spread out so that he was vertical and comfortable. Late September air whirled his ocher hair and loose parts of his clothes, chilling him even though he was in a dark blue hoodie and beige cargos. He did nothing to prevent it, not minding the breeze. It was the chill that had concerned him, fore it had come from a much deeper source inside of him rather than the physical coolness.

Red eyes stared up at the many stars that twinkled and shone down on the excluded Jyuunishi, the dark night sky above being more of a navy blue rather than a pitch black. The moon was not to be seen tonight, much to his disappointment, as the moon somehow much reminded him of Tohru. Her fair skin and blue eyes. How she could bring a smile upon anyone's face or make them feel happy just by being in their presence. How she was constantly a bright light in any threatening darkness. _She was_ _his moon._ But . . . was he hers? After all this time, could she possibly develop feelings for him? It seemed too hopeless, too irrational, yet Tohru had proved to everyone in the Sohma family that if anything was discouraging, there was always a brighter side that could help you succeed. That there was always faith in anything . . . in everything. If they could hope and believe that anything was possible, then the impossible could become a reality.

So maybe if he believed . . . maybe if he really had trust . . . faith in her . . . perhaps . . . he could confess his feelings to her . . . and then, just maybe . . .

"_It won't last. Do you honestly think she will accept you just because she accepted your true form? You haven't even told her your biggest secret!" _

The Rat's words played like a record in Kyou's head immediately, reminding him yet again that Tohru could never hope to love him. It had been only yesterday since he had said it, and as much as Kyou hated to admit it, that damn Yuki was right. Even if she did feel the same, it wouldn't be comfortable . . . keeping his largest secret from her. Especially when she was kind, caring, and trusted him completely, thinking that his true form was the only thing he had kept from her. But if he actually told her . . . if his true secret was revealed . . . would she really come to hate him?

He turned on his side, and let out an exhausted sigh. This was only one of the many times he had run this over in his head, but the first time he had ever considered how she would react. Would she be afraid of him? Would she really run, like that Rat, Yuki, had said? She had done so when she had first discovered his true form, but latter had told Kyou she didn't care what he looked like – she just wanted everyone to be together and be happy.

But this . . . this secret he had now . . . the largest one of all . . . was not about his appearance. It was about _what_ he was. What else he was known as. Other than 'The Cat'. And that could easily result in Tohru never wanting to speak to him again. Or possibly never forgiving him. Which were both things Kyou never wanted to happen. He would never be able to forgive himself if Tohru somehow lost her trust in him forever and -

Suddenly, he heard footing climbing up the latter to the roof, steps like the sound of rain drops disrupting his train of thought. He had heard the pitter-patter times before and turned his head, instantly knowing who it was. As if on cue, Tohru stood there with a big grin on her face and a tray of onigiris. Her hair was in braids and she wore her baby blue, long-sleeved gown.

"I . . . I made some riceballs, Kyou-kun. They look like you!" She stated happily, yet Kyou caught a slight nervousness in her tone. "I was wondering if you would like one?"

Kyou stood up abruptly, turning to her fully in his irritated stance and with his hands in fists. "WHAT?" He barked, a look of shock, horror, and anger shrouding his face. _She knows my true identity?_ _But, But – how? This is not possible! Unless . . . oh, shit._

"That damn Yuki told you, didn't he?" He continued, jumping to the first answer that came to mind.

Tohru blinked a couple of times, her face suddenly turning blank and clueless. "U-Um . . . what are you talking about, Kyou-kun?" She questioned innocently, not understanding.

_What?_ The Cat stared at her for a mere moment, blinked, and looked slightly more confused than the girl standing in front of him. It didn't take him long to realize that he had mistakenly assumed that her exclamation 'they look just like you' had been a reference to his secret. He glanced at the riceballs that sat on the tray in her hands. They were all cat-shaped.

A soft blush crept up his cheeks, ashamed that he had just lashed out at her for no particular reason. He quickly whirled around so that she wouldn't notice.

Tohru's expression shifted to one of slight worry. "Kyou-kun?"

"J-Just forget it! " He nearly shouted, embarrassed by his own stupidity.

"U-Um! O-Okay!" Tohru agreed nervously. "Gomenasai, Kyou-kun!"

He winced at her apology. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she felt responsible for his outburst. Guilt filled him, the blush instantly fading from his face. He couldn't let her go on thinking it was her fault when it obviously wasn't. He plopped down to sit cross-legged on the roof, relaxing himself.

"Don't . . . do that." Kyou told her, but this time in a softer and somewhat kinder tone. "Just then . . . that was my fault." He looked at her through the corner of his eye, and was surprised to see her smiling. That goofy, yet cute smile that always seemed to make its way to her features.

She shook her head momentarily as if to disagree, her brown braids bouncing from side to side. "No, no. It's okay!" She assured him, still smiling. Ovals of blue, shining waters stared back at him. "I'm just happy to be around you!"

Kyou felt a grin tug on his lips then, her words sending a relieved and warm sensation through him. But as soon as he realized this, however, he felt his cheeks grow hot. He again averted his gaze from her, not wanting Tohru to see.

"Hey . . . give me one of those riceballs!" He demanded, trying to change the topic. He hated the feeling of being embarrassed – it made him feel so weak and pathetic, and he would do anything to get away from it. Especially at this time, where he had embarrassed himself nearly twice already.

Tohru stiffened, surprised by his sudden change in voice, but was grateful that Kyou wanted to eat one of her onigiris. "O-Of course!" She stuttered, walking over to him. But when she was close enough to him, she had also gotten too close to the edge. She slipped. Losing her footing.

The tray dropped, the cat-shaped delectables sliding off in all directions. A surprised gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes widened tremendously. She faintly heard a familiar male voice calling her name . . . but couldn't quite place who it belonged to. Her previous thoughts turned into fear. Her body fell through the air. She closed her eyes, waiting for the worst. Waiting to hit the cold dirt ground beneath.

But it never came. She never fell completely.

A hand grabbed hers firmly.

_Huh?_, she thought, confused. She wasn't falling? . . . She opened her eyes and looked up to see that the hand holding hers was attached to Kyou. His flaming eyes stared at her with concern and fear. In fact, he looked more frightened than she was. And was that . . . was that tears she saw in his eyes?

It was true. He was terrified. What if he would have lost the one thing that was most important to him? If he hadn't caught her in time . . . he inwardly recoiled at the thought. _She would have died. And it would have been my entire fault._

He pulled Tohru up onto the rooftop, nowhere near the edge so she wouldn't have any chance of falling off again.

"K-Kyou-kun . . ." she whispered, now grasping that he had been worried about her. "I'm sorry."

Kyou stood up abruptly and fixated his eyes on her. "What the hell are YOU apologizing for? I'm the one that wanted the damn riceball!" He growled, clenching his fists. He felt that this had all been his fault. He momentarily wondered if it could be related to his secret.

"But I offered it . . . and I'm the one that fell." Tohru said meekly, diverting her gaze sadly.

Kyou let a sigh escape his lips and he relaxed, staring at Tohru with seriousness and compassion. His red eyes again blazing. Burning. And Longing. If there had been any tears in those eyes, they were gone. And if his fists had been clenched, they were now holding Tohru at shoulder-length. His ruby orbs locked with her sapphire ones.

If his voice had been strict and harsh, it had changed to a mellow, serious, but caring tone. And if there was only one moment in the universe, only one moment he could be kind. Caring. Loving. He chose this moment to say it all.

"I'm just happy you're safe, Tohru."

* * *

**I'm going to have to end it here. I've been working on this chapter for far too long! And it ended well, so I'm happy. I'll start Chapter 3 right away. But be warned that it may be a little delayed. Sorry for any inconvenience. R & R! =-)**


	3. Jump

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Natsuki Takaya-sama, author and creator of **_**Fruits Basket**_**. I only came up with the plot and a few other twists to make this fanfic more interesting and entertaining. Furthermore, I OWN NOTHING! **

**WARNING: Characters' appearances are based on the Anime. But there may be some content, such as histories and situations, that are from the Manga and either are not included or changed in the Anime version.**

**SPOILER ALERT: This story may contain spoilers! If you're okay with that, read on. If you're not, then hitch your tail out of here. You have been notified!**

_P L O T:__ It's been five months since Tohru saw and accepted Kyou's true form{fic is placed after the last episode of the anime}. However, it seems that Yuki has finally broke – his heart being punctured by Tohru and Kyou coming closer together, his despondency, and Akito's treacherous treatment toward him as a child; it has all merged together, creating a Yuki that was never meant to be. A Yuki that always had a hidden darkness inside him that was never released until now, and could only be described as evil and selfish, wanting Tohru for himself. Doing anything to disrupt Kyou. Or at least wanting to ruin any connection Tohru and Kyou have._

_It also seems that Kyou has another secret – a deeper, darker secret he is concealing from Tohru. Bigger than the Sohma curse. Bigger than his true form. Bigger than any other secret he could possibly withhold. A secret that Yuki knows about, and threatens to reveal to Tohru. A secret that is slowly unraveling . . . despite Kyou's attempts at stopping it. He is hopelessly falling in love with her, and he fears that if she ever were to find out his true identity, that she would never forgive him. Never speak to him again. And run away in fear, never to return. Kyou struggles with this, and not knowing whether or not she has feelings for him as well._

_Could their relationship possibly blossom? Or will Yuki ruin Kyou's only chance at salvation? It only awaits in __More Than This._

**Oh yes! I will probably be putting the previous info in every chapter! Ya know, the Plot, Disclaimer, yada, yada. Just for effect. Well! Also to look back at, so that way you don't have to go aaaaalll the way back to the pre-historic age of Chapter 1. It's just a great reminder and reference. Well! Mainly because I like it there. It's pretty. Buuuut enough of that! You lot have chapter 3 to read! ^^ **

* * *

_Kyou let a sigh escape his lips and he relaxed, staring at Tohru with seriousness and compassion. His red eyes again blazing. Burning. And Longing. If there had been any tears in those eyes, they were gone. And if his fists had been clenched, they were now holding Tohru at shoulder-length. His ruby orbs locked with her sapphire ones. _

_If his voice had been strict and harsh, it had changed to a mellow, serious, but caring tone. And if there was only one moment in the universe, only one moment he could be kind. Caring. Loving. He chose this moment to say it all._

"_I'm just happy you're safe, Tohru."_

Tohru first blinked in surprise, bewilderment painted all over her features. At first, she didn't know what to make of it. What to think. What to say. What to do. A soft red blush heated her cheeks.

"U-um . . .!" She stuttered, trying to get her words out. "Th-Thank you for saving me, Kyou-kun!" She exclaimed, momentarily bowing politely. A big smile danced upon her face, her blue eyes sparkling as they gazed into his.

His expression turned to one of amazement. Kyou blinked a few times before reddening a bit himself, and shoved his hands into his cargo pockets. He felt as if he had been caught off guard. Immediately turning his head to the side, The Cat looked away. "W-Well, anyone could have done that!"

But when he didn't hear her say anything, he sneaked a sideways-glance at her – worried that maybe his excuse had affected her negatively.

Nope. She was still smiling. Well, for a few seconds. Then, all of the sudden, she began to laugh. Just, out of the blue, burst out laughing. At him!

Kyou turned to her suddenly, cat ears returning to his carrot-top. "What's so funny?" He demanded, sounding irritated although that had not been his intention.

It took her a moment before she could stop. She bent over a bit, holding her side as the laughter subsided. "N-Nothing!" Tohru insisted, wiping a tear from her eye with her index finger.

"Then why were you laughing like an idiot?" Kyou pressed again, a mixture of guilt and mystery pinching him. He really hadn't meant to say 'like an idiot' and bit his tongue, inwardly hoping Tohru wouldn't take it offensive. Yet somehow, he was smiling on the inside. He was happy that Tohru was happy, That she had been laughing. That she was comfortable around him, willing to forgive and accept him . . .

But that was just it. She didn't properly know everything about him like she thought. She only knew him by who he was, not by what he was. The Rat's words rung in his head. Was she forgiving and accepting a lie? A monster? A mere shell that hid his secret form?

Kyou glanced over at Tohru, noticing she hadn't answered him. She was looking out into the distance, her thoughts suddenly miles away. Her expression was blank, almost clueless, but yet one of sincerity. She looked as if she might be thinking deeply about something, perhaps even daydreaming. Half of him wondered what she might be pondering about so deeply while the other greatly hoped it had nothing to do with Yuki.

A soft, cool wind rustled their clothes and hair just then, slightly howling as it passed by. This instantly snapped Tohru from her daze as she folded her arms across her chest and shivered, chilled by the breeze. Oh, how Kyou wished he could hold her at that moment! But that damn curse would turn him into a small orange cat if he were to try it, a quite embarrassing moment for the excluded Jyuunishi. And he certainly didn't want that, even though he was quite used to it.

Instead, he merely demanded that she start on supper, an attempt to have her go back inside so she would be warmer.

She then eagerly nodded, turned, and started to walk back towards the latter from where she had come. But only to stop suddenly and look over her shoulder at The Cat with concern. "Aren't you coming too, Kyou-kyn?"

It took him a moment to decide. But, of course, before he had a chance to reply, he was interrupted.

"Tohru?" Yuki poked his head out of the square opening from the inside, standing on one of the higher steps of the latter. His face brightened and a warm smile crossed his lips when he saw her. "I thought you'd be up here. . . oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" His face changed to one of innocence.

Kyou glared daggers at the cerulean boy, knowing he had disrupted them intentionally.

Tohru, however, never could see through the Rat's true intentions, and simply waved her hands in front of her as if to dismiss it. "No, no! You're not interrupting anything! What did you come up here for, Sohma-kun?"

Yuki's smile returned. "I wanted to ask you if . . ." He helped himself up onto the roof. ". . you'd like to come with me to the Secret Base."

An expression of confusion shimmered upon her face. "At this late hour? . . ." It was well past dusk, roughly around 11 PM and far too late to be going to any garden.

Kyou clenched his fists. That damn rat was up to something! Something that wasn't considered at all good. He could feel it, right beneath his skin. That tingly, sick feeling that chilled him and dared to contaminate his whole being.

Suddenly, he stepped in front of Tohru, red eyes on fire and face twisted into an aggravated expression at The Rat. "She's not going anywhere with you!"

Yuki's pleasant features were instantly altered by ones of boredom. "Oh . . . it's _you_." He said dryly.

"What do you mean _it's me_? I have a name, you know!"

"Oh yes! That's right! I faintly remember calling you _baka._" Yuki mocked.

Kyou growled at this. "What did you _really_ come up here for?" He spat, wanting to know what the trickster was possibly plotting.

Yuki grinned. A sweet grin that was directed towards Tohru. And his violet eyes were gleaming. Alluring and inviting the brunette in. "I-I came to ask Tohru if she'd like to go out tonight . . ."

Her cheeks instantly turned rosy. Tohru was surprised, but somewhat hopeful. "O-Out?" _Like a date? A date with . . . Sohma-kun? L-Like lovers? . . . _

But of course, Kyou thought the boy's grin to be too mischievous, too wicked, and thought his eyes to be glinting with some sort of malice rather than—_what? . . . what!_ "OUT? What do you mean 'out'?" He retorted in utter defiance and disbelief. _Did he really just ask that?_

"Yes. I believe I said 'out'. _As in Tohru and I alone_." Yuki confirmed, a smirk forming on his lips. He stared at Tohru. "So what do you say?"

"U-Um . . !" She stammered, feeling her cheeks grow hot and her blush maddening. He had asked her on a date! She looked down, smiling sheepishly and sneaking a look at Kyou. Was he okay with this? Did he mind that she went with Sohma-kun?

And unknown to her, he indeed did. He minded immensely, narrowing his eyes at his rival, and cursing at him in his head. For both The Rat's unknown schemes and asking her the question Kyou had yearned to for ages, save for he could never find the confidence to do so. But as soon as he saw Tohru's pleading eyes on him, and how so very flushed her cheeks were, he turned away and looked out into the distance so she couldn't see his saddened face. She wanted to go with that bastard. She liked that damn Yuki . . .

The Cat compressed the urge to yell at her, to confess his true feelings and make her see how much he loved her at that very moment. Instead, he said the words that would make her happy. The only words she wanted to hear.

"Go ahead! Go! You don't need my approval!"

He could feel her beaming at him from behind for a moment longer, she thanked him, and then her presence and Yuki's slipped away.

A few moments after they had left, he let an out an exasperated groan. Even though he had let Tohru go, even though he had made her happy, he couldn't help but have the feeling that something wasn't right. That his suspicions about Yuki planning something that could only end up hurting someone in some way had been correct. Yuki wasn't just taking her out . . . he was taking Tohru away from Kyou. _Alone_ with her . . . where no one else would be . . .

A fist collided with the shutters of the roof as he finally realized what Yuki had been up to. A snarl escaped the Cat Jyuunishi – but not directed towards how much his knuckle hurt or at the fact that it was now bleeding. He had snarled because of something much, much more important. Something that he had to protect. _Someone_ he had to protect.

He whirled around, but only to find that his only exit, the latter and square opening, had been sealed shut – which also meant it was locked from the inside. _Gah! Damn that Yuki!_

Kyou scanned the area around him, frantically searching for another way down. But sense soon occurred to him that _It was a roof_. That there was only one other way down.

Stepping closer to the edge, he peered down. It was a good 21 feet. Enough to potentially kill someone. Also enough to survive with only a few major injuries. But it would have to do. It was the only thing he could do. . .

So with confidence and bravery, he backed up, inhaled quickly, took a running start, and leaped off the building. About 3 feet into the air with twenty-one still beneath him, and hoping he would land safely. Hoping he'd survive. And hoping that he would be able to get to Tohru in time. Before something awful erupted. Before Yuki put his plan into action. And before his one true secret was revealed to the one person he loved most.

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter's tardiness. I have a tendency of working on my chapters for the longest time before submitting them so they'll be just the way I want it. ^^ And then other times, Writer's Block fogs my mind, as I'm sure you all know what that's like. It usually takes a good period of time to clear it up. And sometimes I'm just busy or a bit lazy. But one way or another, I find a way to keep writing. =-] Thanks for everyone's support! Be on the look out for Chapter 4!**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Natsuki Takaya-sama, author and creator of **_**Fruits Basket**_**. I only came up with the plot and a few other twists to make this fanfic more interesting and entertaining. Furthermore, I OWN NOTHING! **

**WARNING: Characters' appearances are based on the Anime. But there may be some content, such as histories and situations, that are from the Manga and either are not included or changed in the Anime version.**

**SPOILER ALERT: This story may contain spoilers! If you're okay with that, read on. If you're not, then hitch your tail out of here. You have been notified!**

_P L O T:__ It's been five months since Tohru saw and accepted Kyou's true form{fic is placed after the last episode of the anime}. However, it seems that Yuki has finally broke – his heart being punctured by Tohru and Kyou coming closer together, his despondency, and Akito's treacherous treatment toward him as a child; it has all merged together, creating a Yuki that was never meant to be. A Yuki that always had a hidden darkness inside him that was never released until now, and could only be described as evil and selfish, wanting Tohru for himself. Doing anything to disrupt Kyou. Or at least wanting to ruin any connection Tohru and Kyou have._

_It also seems that Kyou has another secret – a deeper, darker secret he is concealing from Tohru. Bigger than the Sohma curse. Bigger than his true form. Bigger than any other secret he could possibly withhold. A secret that Yuki knows about, and threatens to reveal to Tohru. A secret that is slowly unraveling . . . despite Kyou's attempts at stopping it. He is hopelessly falling in love with her, and he fears that if she ever were to find out his true identity, that she would never forgive him. Never speak to him again. And run away in fear, never to return. Kyou struggles with this, and not knowing whether or not she has feelings for him as well._

_Could their relationship possibly blossom? Or will Yuki ruin Kyou's only chance at salvation? It only awaits in __More Than This._

**I'm sure you don't want to hear me yack on about insignificant stuff that you don't really care about, so with no further banana juice, here's Chap- Wait! What's that?. . . no. No, no, no, no! . . . it can't be. That's . . . That's impossible! Is that what I think it is? Is that really . . . is that really CREDIT? **BUM, BUM, BUM!** Yes, yes it is! IT IS CREDIT TO CHICKA937 ONCE AGAIN! Big applause to her for helping me wrap the ending of this chapter up! =D Now! On to the wonderful Chappie 5:**

_Stepping closer to the edge, he peered down. It was a good 21 feet. Enough to potentially kill someone. Also enough to survive with only a few major injuries. But it would have to do. It was the only thing he could do. . ._

_So with confidence and bravery, he backed up, inhaled quickly, took a running start, and leaped off the building. About 3 feet into the air with twenty-one still beneath him, and hoping he would land safely. Hoping he'd survive. And hoping that he would be able to get to Tohru in __time. Before something awful erupted. Before Yuki put his plan into action. And before his one true secret was revealed to the one person he loved most._

Fortunately, he had landed on all fours, and aside from a couple aches and bruises from the fall and what he thought was a sprained wrist, he was surprisingly all in one piece. He jumped to his feet quickly, ignoring the pain in his knuckles that continued to bleed, his sprained wrist, and various bruises scattered along his limbs.

He glanced up to see the faintest sight of a fleeting violet hair entering the forest. With determination, he raced towards the scene feet away from him, but only to be fast enough to catch silky strands of Tohru's brown locks turn a corner of trees. Kyou grimaced – he would have to be quicker.

He ran around the corner of wood, and then another. And another. Soon the number of times countless. Only to be fooled each time by a fleeting strand of hair turning the other way.

After the twentieth misleading, he plopped down on the dirt ground, legs crossed and head resting in the support of his palm, his arm standing on his knee. _Dammit!, _He cursed, frustrated. _I'll never get to that damn rat in time at this rate!_

But, of course, what The Cat didn't realize was that Yuki had decided to stop at the last corner he had turned with Tohru, knowing that Kyou would most likely give up after so many tries.

They stood in a clearing, a quite large circular clearing that all the trees seemed to smile upon and create. Unlike the rest of the forest where the earth covered the ground, this spot was blanketed in lush, maintained green grass. The trees that bordered it weren't so crowded, and were spaced out, allowing a perfect view of the stars above, and a moon if there had been one.

Sitting on the grassy canvas, was a round, glass table with a fancy, white table cloth complete with black dining chairs. In front of the chairs on the surface of the table were dinners set for two – both containing a tender steak and a baked potato, a beverage in a wine glass, and a napkin with utensils. Bestowed in the centre was a single tall, purple candle in its holder, its flame dancing gently, radiant enough to light up the whole clearing.

Tohru clasped a hand over her mouth as a gasp escaped her lips. "Th-This is too much, Sohma-kun!" She exclaimed, overwhelmed and concerned. "You didn't have to go through all the trouble of setting this up for me!"

Yuki chuckled. "It was no trouble at all, Honda-san. Actually," He turned to look at her, "I enjoyed setting it all up for you." A sweet grin crossed his lips.

Tohru blushed then bowed politely. "Gomenasai. Thank you, Sohma-kun!"

Yuki's grin widened, and he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him in surprise."Come on," he urged, walking her over to her seat. "I don't want dinner to spoil before we even begin to eat it!"

Tohru nodded, smiling gratefully and took her seat in the black chair, and Yuki in his.

Kyou lifted his head up from his sulking. His cat ears perked up. Voices? Had he just heard voices? He stood up and scanned the area. No one around . . .

"_Gomenasai. Thank you, Sohma-kun!"_

Kyou turned around. He knew that voice anywhere! It was Tohru. Which meant she was nearby!

He instantly followed his gut instinct, starting to walk again. The voices became louder the nearer he became, and soon, he found himself at the last corner he had saw Yuki and Tohru turn. He was within complete hearing range now, being able to gather a conversation between the two, although not exactly able to see them. However, a quick peer around a tree soon fixed that.

"Really?," Tohru asked, intrigued. Her eyes wide and full with interest. Kyou noticed they were sitting in the middle of a beautiful, natural clearing. A clearing that he had never knew about.

Yuki smirked devilishly, although to Tohru it would have probably looked more like a sheepish grin. "Yes. I just want you to know that I won't be hiding anything from you anymore, starting from this moment on."

Kyou's gaze narrowed. Yuki could tell Tohru one of his secrets. Fine. Kyou didn't care about that. But there was still something abnormal about the way Yuki looked at her, about the way he was smiling. Like he was going to do something malicious. Or worse.

Tohru merely smiled gratefully, like she always did, and looked down at her lap as a soft blush tended her cheeks. "Th-Thank you, Sohma-kun. But really, you don't have to! Your secrets are yours alone, and I don't want to be prying!"

Yuki took one of Tohru's hands that were lying on the table. "But I _want_ to tell you. I promise you're not prying, Honda-san." He whispered softly, that same smile wrecking, or for Tohru, grazing his lips.

Tohru looked up, into his eyes. "O-okay then."She agreed without any more hesitation. If he wanted to tell her, if that made him happy, then she wouldn't mind hearing it.

He gazed back at her. "I think - " Yuki paused, choosing his words carefully. After a brief moment of consideration, he continued. "I think Kyou is hiding something very important from you, Honda-san."

**I know, the secret is STILL not revealed. . . not even a HINT! I'm so sorry people, I really am. I had meant to at least add a hint to this chapter, but it seems that I must end it here. It has already taken two whole eternities to write this one, and I CANNOT continue this chapter any longer! Save the hint and somewhat big event for the next chapter. R&R please! All kinds are accepted as always. =-] **


	5. Uncertainty

**DISCLAIMER: Characters belong to Natsuki Takaya-sama, author and creator of **_**Fruits Basket**_**. I only came up with the plot and a few other twists to make this fanfic more interesting and entertaining. Furthermore, I OWN NOTHING! **

**WARNING: Characters' appearances are based on the Anime. But there may be some content, such as histories and situations, that are from the Manga and either are not included or changed in the Anime version.**

**SPOILER ALERT: This story may contain spoilers! If you're okay with that, read on. If you're not, then hitch your tail out of here. You have been notified!**

_P L O T:__ It's been five months since Tohru saw and accepted Kyou's true form{fic is placed after the last episode of the anime}. However, it seems that Yuki has finally broke – his heart being punctured by Tohru and Kyou coming closer together, his despondency, and Akito's treacherous treatment toward him as a child; it has all merged together, creating a Yuki that was never meant to be. A Yuki that always had a hidden darkness inside him that was never released until now, and could only be described as evil and selfish, wanting Tohru for himself. Doing anything to disrupt Kyou. Or at least wanting to ruin any connection Tohru and Kyou have._

_It also seems that Kyou has another secret – a deeper, darker secret he is concealing from Tohru. Bigger than the Sohma curse. Bigger than his true form. Bigger than any other secret he could possibly withhold. A secret that Yuki knows about, and threatens to reveal to Tohru. A secret that is slowly unraveling . . . despite Kyou's attempts at stopping it. He is hopelessly falling in love with her, and he fears that if she ever were to find out his true identity, that she would never forgive him. Never speak to him again. And run away in fear, never to return. Kyou struggles with this, and not knowing whether or not she has feelings for him as well._

_Could their relationship possibly blossom? Or will Yuki ruin Kyou's only chance at salvation? It only awaits in __More Than This._

**Allons-y, Alonzo! =D**

_Tohru looked up, into his eyes. "O-okay then." She agreed without any more hesitation. If he wanted to tell her, if that made him happy, then she wouldn't mind hearing it._

_He gazed back at her. "I think - " Yuki paused, choosing his words carefully. After a brief moment of consideration, he continued. "I think Kyou is hiding something very important from you, Honda-san."_

"N-Nani?" Tohru stared at The Rat in surprise, and then in confusion. Had she heard him right?

This time, Yuki had no trouble speaking and his tone was more nonchalant. "That stupid cat is keeping a secret from you, Honda-san."

Tohru seemed surprised, as if a lump had formed in her throat momentarily, yet somehow deep in thought for a mere second. "But . . . Kyou doesn't keep secrets from me. N-Not anymore." She concluded, looking down. His True Form had been his biggest secret. There were no others - Kyou had promised her that. Yet, Yuki was telling her the complete opposite. That there was still something that she did not know.

The Cat's face did not change at the sight and hearing of this. However, his hands did grip the tree bark of the large, tall oak he had used to keep himself hidden, causing splinters in his palm and fingers. Deepening the pain in his already half-beat up body. Tohru's words made him feel shame and guilt – like a hole rotting from the inside out. He was keeping a secret from her. And he vividly remembered telling her that he would _never_ keep another secret from her the day after she had discovered and accepted his true form.

The ocher boy had tried many times to tell her his darker, deeper identity because of this. He had always felt bad about lying to her that day, and wanted to make up for it. But he had always failed at doing so, each and every time. He had been interrupted or could never quite find the courage to come right out and say it. And he had surprised himself earlier when he had _almost_ confessed his secret to her. But of course, like always, that damn Rat had came and spoiled it for him.

He had lied to her. He was lying to her now. And _he hated it_. But it was all in the sake of affection. He _loved_ her, and didn't want her to fear him. He didn't want her to run away and never return, as Yuki had implanted into his head. He just wanted Tohru to love him back, or at least stay by his side.

So he kept living. Day after day. With a forbidden temptation in his heart and a sickening dwell in his soul. Oh, how he wished to scream to her! To finally admit everything he couldn't and be _truly _accepted! But he was smart enough to know that now was not the time.

The scene went on. Yuki chuckled at Tohru's ignorance, smiling as if something evil were dancing through his mind and soul. But, as always, Tohru only heard the faintest sound of laughter and solely noticed a wry smile.

"He has been lying to you, Honda-san." Yuki went on, to Tohru's comment of disbelief. He narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer. "He told me his secret because, quite frankly, he doesn't trust nor like you."

She looked down into her lap, confounded at the secrets that Yuki was revealing to her. _Kyou had promised her_. He had made an oath never to lie to her ever again. Why would he have made that promise if he hadn't trusted nor liked Tohru? She found the things The Rat was saying to be hard to believe. But . . . he had to be telling the truth . . . _right?_ Sohma-san wouldn't lie to her, or at least, he never had before. So . . . what was he saying?

That's when Yuki leaned in just enough to whisper to Tohru, their faces almost touching. "Would you like me to tell you the secret that Kyou so desperately hides from you, Honda-san?"

The Cat slammed his fist into the bark of the tree, hard and painful and angry. _How DARE that damn Rat! That's it! I'm ending this right now!_ The ocher boy screamed in his mind. He couldn't take it any more. Enough was enough. He couldn't let that evil-ass tell Tohru his one and only true secret. The secret that could separate them forever.

Kyou charged at the Rat, making himself visible as he came closer to the clearing, fist pulled back and ready to come into contact with Yuki's jaw. The cerulean boy, however, turned around and stopped the fist with one stable hand, narrowing his eyes at The Cat, who was gritting his teeth in anger.

"Don't tell her! Don't you _dare_ tell her!" Kyou seethed. He could feel it. That intense heat. That deep, dark feeling inside him that was screaming. Wanting so, so very badly to kill the Rat right then and there. To just put an end to it all.

"Don't be so foolish." Yuki warned. His gaze was hard and serious. "Look at her. _Look at her face._"

"_Why should I_?" He threw another punch at Yuki with the dry-blooded fist, the one he had used earlier when colliding with the roof of Shigure's house.

"Because," Yuki spoke diligently, catching Kyou's other fist perfectly in his other hand. "You have traumatized her, you _stupid cat_!"

Kyou hesitated, his forcing fists never faltering as he continued attempting to overthrow Yuki's strength. It took a moment for him to realize what it was Yuki was telling him. Could it be a trick? A mere distraction to win the brawl? Or . . . was it actually possible that Tohru held a certain distraught at the moment? That, she was, indeed, in a state of trauma? It was difficult to read The Rat, but there was only one way find out whether he was lying.

The Cat slowly turned his attention to The Onigiri, who looked helpless as she sat on the ground a couple feet away. Indeed, her face was one of shock and complete horror. And when he glimpsed into her blue pools, they were frozen in petrification; a thousand frightening thoughts swirling through her head. She honestly looked as if she had just witnessed the sighting of a ghost. More specifically, _his ghost._

His guard instantly wavered, and his fists slowly dropped to his sides. Liquid garnet gazed at her in concern. Worry. Infinite ponder, even. Any feeling and every emotion that resembled remorse or immediate sadness had overcome him in this moment. In this one moment after seeing her face. In this same, exact moment, any trace of anger or ferociousness had vanished from his being completely.

"T-Tohru . . ." He whispered, inwardly cringing at how she stared at him. With such fear. With such undeniable doubt. Such _unbelief_.

What could have possibly made her feel this way? Was it . . . was it _his _entire fault?

**Lol, I hope I'm not making his secret TOO concealed. But then again, that's kinda the point. ^^;; To answer your question, FadingNoctis, and everyone that wants another hint, it is somewhat connected with Kyoko. SOMEWHAT. But the secret itself is something irrelevant. You'll just have to keep reading to find out. . . Again, I am terribly sorry for the late chapter. R&R please! All kinds are accepted as always. =-] **


End file.
